Spider-Men vs Dracula
Spider-Men vs Dracula is a Halloween-themed What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring the three cinematic incarnations of Spider-Man and three specific cinematic incarnations of Dracula. Description A battle between bat and spider- two predatory beasts misunderstood by many but ultimately are of great benefit to mankind. Super-powered beings collide in this Halloween Deathbattle! Interlude Boomstick: It's Halloween! Wiz: Halloween? Boom: Halloween! Wiz: Spiders and Bats will fight in the night. Boom: This is Halloween! Wiz: Characters from the movie screens. Boom: Action movies and horror they're mixing them together now. Wiz: In this battle, three against three. Boom: Deathbattle's coming on Halloween! Wiz: My name is Wiz- Boom: Boomstick too-''' Wiz: And we're here to find out what these characters can do. Team Spider-Man Wiz: Spider-Man has been a Marvel headliner for decades now and has had not one, not two, but three incarnations in his movie form to see, along with a staggering number of animated shows. '''Boom: He's been everything from a whiny nerd to a skateboarding punk to an emo jazz dancer- I mean what the hell was that? Wiz: Regardless of his origins or personality- there have always been several powers associated with Spider-Man: the strength to move around cars, the speed to take on multiple humans at once and take them down with ease, the durability to take blunt force extremely well, his webbing, and his spider-sense. Boom: So instead of going over each of those things for each spandex wonder- we'll just be taking the highlights. Raimi Trilogy (2002 - 2007) Wiz: First Spiders first. Boom: This version of Spider-Man starts right at the beginning, going to school and being bullied, getting bit by the spider, going out for money and getting his Uncle killed, the whole shebang. Speaking of 'she bang' have you seen how many girlfriends Spider-Man actually gets in the comics?! Wiz: Raimi's Spider-Man was the first Spider-Man and the one of arguably the worst special effects when such things were only just beginning to reach the prime level we know today. As such many of his feats are not all that impressive- but he still manages to sneak out a few good ones. Boom: In terms of Spider-Sense, Raimi's is king. Wiz: Not only does it perform a full 360 degrees sweep, the sense goes for hundreds, if not thousands of feet at times; giving Spider-Man a fantastic knowledge of the world around him so long as they're not hidden by a wall or bus. Boom: He can see the world around him as almost still and even spot a fly flapping its wings! Wiz: A housefly can flap its wings roughly 200 times a second. From Raimi-Spider-Man's point of view, it could only flap once per second, giving him a reaction time anywhere from 5 to 1.25 milliseconds. Boom: But he's not only fast, he's strong too, able to catch falling walls of metal and even bring a train to a screeching halt while embedding himself into the front of it. Wiz: In addition there was a new take on Spider-Man that Raimi used, instead of requiring wrist-devices for his webbing, he instead could produce it himself through unknown means. This effectively granted him unlimited webbing so long as he kept up his mental state- though when suffering through indecision and loss of faith in his life he found his powers slipping away. Boom: The all-rounder Spider-Man huh? I can dig that- but I'd rather dig Mary Jane. Wiz: Onto the next Spider! Amazing Spider-Man (2012 - 2014) Boom: Why is Spider-Man a skateboarder?! Wiz: Hush, we're not concerned with that. Like the previous Spider-Man, this one witnessed Uncle Ben be murdered by a car thief. Unlike the previous one, this caused this version to go on a spree of taking on every criminal he could find matching the description- motivating himself to fight crime based on personal revenge rather than sacrifice. Boom: Thanks to the giant daddy issue this guy walks around with- he delivered a bit of science jargon to Doctor Connors. And that's where it all goes wrong. Wiz: The algorithm allowed advanced regeneration but at the cost of turning the infected person into an aggressively large lizard. With the strength to hurl around cars- battling him is no joke and Spider-Man is pushed to his limits to continue fighting and eventually defeating his opponent. 'Boom: While his Spider-Sense isn't as good as Raimi's, this version was still capable of putting the hurt on multiple cops without looking up at all. ' Wiz: And he's probably the smartest out of the three given that he actually made most of his stuff himself instead of being basically born with them like Raimi or given the tools like the MCU Spider-Man. Marvel Cinematic Universe (2016-2019) Team Dracula Van Helsing (2004) Dracula Untold (2014) Blade III (2004) Polls Which animal are you rooting for? Spider Bat Which animal do you think will win? Spider Bat Deathbattle Results Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles